


P.O.S - Futaba's Very Own Christmas Present

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [92]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Futaba Sakura & Ren Amamiya, both from Persona 5.Written by myself, based on a sudden idea. A Christmas present for everyone. Merry Christmas!In this One Shot, Futaba gets the best Christmas Present she had ever hoped for.





	P.O.S - Futaba's Very Own Christmas Present

‘Ren... Akira... The Phantom... Joker... Inmate... Leader... Guinea Pig... Master... Persona 5 Protagonist... I’ve been called so many names. Some okay, some not... Some I’m like... What the fuck? Heh. Who would know I’d be called... A Christmas Present?’ Ren chuckled to himself, feeling a young woman rub up against him as he blushed.

Earlier on that day, Futaba Sakura woke up from her bed, stretching out her arms. Today was Christmas Day as she smiled happily, putting on her glasses. She was so very excited for Christmas; especially this year since unlike every other year, she made sure to get the presents she wanted. And there was only one she wanted that she got late last night for herself. She was still wearing her nightwear as she ran downstairs quickly. She entered her living room, seeing the Christmas tree decorated delicately in lights, ornaments as well as many of Futaba’s favourite things including Phoenix Ranger Featherman and computer parts. At the bottom of the tree was a giant box, wrapped up in a green, futuristic style wrapping paper, a few holes cut into them.  
“Oh my, I wonder what this could be.” She giggled to herself.  
She ripped the wrapping paper off the giant box like an excited kid, eager to get to what was inside. She pulled the box closer to her though it was heavy. She opened the top of the box to look inside, smiling at the sight of her present inside.  
“It’s my Christmas present!” She cheered.  
She looked inside, seeing a restrained young man, wrapped in tinsel, a red ribbon attached to his hair. His mouth was taped shut as he only looked at Futaba. She giggled, pushing the box over and pulling the young man out, holding him close. It was her best friend: Ren Amamiya whom she had captured and tied up and wrapped up before going to bed last night.  
“Hey...” She smiled, nuzzling against him.  
She put her legs round his hips, nuzzling him more. Ren could not move as he only watched her, muffling under the tape. She placed her lips against the tap, rubbing his cheeks.  
“I’ve got you! It’s what I’ve always wanted!” She cheered happily.  
She felt over his restrained bod, making him blush as he continued to try and talk. But Futaba only ignored him, admiring his body and helplessness, chuckling happily. The previous night, she had caught him off guard while they were both patrolling around the Cognitive World. She had used her Persona to knock him out just before they were about to leave when she wrapped him up and put a nice red ribbon in his hair.  
“I’m... Sorry about knocking you out but I really wanted you!” She explained in panic. “D-Don’t look at me so scared and frightened! I want you because I love you, dammit.”  
Ren’s eyes widened, blushing badly.  
“You’re all mine and I’m going to play with you forever and ever.” She smiled.  
She ripped the tape off his mouth in one quick move. But before he could yell in pain, Futaba put her lips against his, silencing his cry of pain with passion. He felt her tongue rub up against his for a while before pulling away.  
“D-Don’t talk!” She immediately ordered. “I just... Please let me enjoy this moment first. And then we’ll go up to the bedroom...”  
Ren’s mouth widened in shock and surprise. He questioned to himself why Futaba would go this extreme just for him.  
“Ann gave me good advice... Makoto gave good advice... Haru gave me good advice.” She explained. “So I combined them together!”  
‘Combined them together to kidnap and trap me!?’ Ren thought to himself.  
“We’re gonna have the best Christmas ever my sweet, adorable Christmas present.” She smiled in pure happiness.  
She rubbed her body against him as Ren thought of all the things Futaba had planned.

Ren chuckled in his mind about being called a Christmas present. Though one would normally resist and struggle if they were in Ren’s current predicament, he embraced it as he had never before seen Futaba so happy. And that is all he wanted; his friends to be happy, though he predicted that by Boxing Day, they would become more than friends...


End file.
